taking care of my rude cat
by loveable123may
Summary: natsume was being chased by someone. when he lost consciousness, mikan took care of him in her house. being alone with this new pet she found what would happen between them?    my first story. mikXnat. hope you enjoy it. has some weird twists so pls read
1. Chapter 1

_Run… run… I have to keep running… 'haa, haa…' are they still following me?... 'haa, haa…' I'm tired… no! I have to keep running; I can't let them catch me… (Falls) OUCH! Damn… I can't get up… 'haa, haa…' If I sleep now, I'm dead… heh, that sounds good… (Sharp pain) 'UGH, shit I can't stop the bleeding!' (grips a crystal around his neck)I can't continue this anymore… I'm sorry mom, Aoi , Ruka, l have to sleep… but I might never wake up… _

"Hehe, don't lick too much you're tickling me." She said. "Ahhh! Stop that! You're making me too wet!" Her companion stared at her intensely. "Jeez…" she sighed in frustration, "come on I'll bring you back. You're mom has been looking for you, you know." Her companion bowed its head and replied, "meow."

"What have you been doing here anyway, Juliet. You'll catch a cold!" the cat ran and led her in the direction of a river surrounded by thick woods. The girl followed, and there she saw a young man completely battered and unconscious. The cat, Juliet, walked towards him and licked his wounds. "Meow" it said again to her as if asking her to help him. The girl sighed inwardly. "Jeez, I'll help you're friend you know, even if you don't ask me… anyway, come help me already. We need to get him to our house and treat his wounds."

Natsume Hyuuga woke up slowly, and stared right through a medium sized, white- colored cat. "meow" it said and jumped out of the bed and went out of the door. Natsume scanned his surroundings, the room doesn't look familiar at all: small, cramped and super unorganized, with things, clothes, and papers lying about here and there; and yet, it seemed so comforting and peaceful. His head hurts and suddenly regained his memories. "mom, Aoi," HIS NECKLACE! Oh it's still there…

"AAAHHHH! You're awake! You've been sleeping for three days straight you know! How's your wound? OH! You must be soooo hungry. (giggles) don't worry I've prepared a lot of food for you so you just take it easy and rest. AH! The food! JULIET! Keep him company, ok? I have to finish cooking so we can start eating." With that the girl with orange head exited. Natsume sat there dumbfounded. It seems as if a whirlwind just pass through. So he was asleep for three days huh? His wounds have also been treated well. Who was that girl anyway? _I can not let my guard down _he said to himself and stalked out of the room, the juliet following behind.

"Who are you?" he said

"Mikan Sakura! Your beautiful savior." She huffed. "You?"

"… you don't have to know."

"hmm… you're right I don't want to know a name of a rude guy like you anyway. But I promised Juliet I'll take care of you so I'll let you stay until you recover. Hmph Mikan Sakura-sama is just so nice." (giggle) Natsume looked at the white- furred cat purring at his feet he smiled his gratitude and looked at "sakura-sama." Heh. Weird girl.

"You think highly of yourself, brat" he teased. And the woman began shouting and calling him names. He smiled. She is indeed a brat but she makes one hell of a good meal. After meal Natsume was about to go back to the room but the girl still kept on complaining about being rude and no manners. Seriously It's giving him a headache so what can he do? he has no choice in this matter. So he pulled mikan to him and kissed her full on the lips. Shocked, Mikan opened her mouth to protest but natsume immediately slid his tongue inside Mikan's mouth. The kiss went on and on until Mikan has no more strength to protest and left limp in his arms. Natsume can't stop himself. Out of all the women he's kissed, and there were countless of them, this is the only one that can make him lose control. Ah. He has to stop now, the girl is already swooning. But damn, she tasted so sweet like strawberries! Finally, he let go of her and casually nibbled her ears and said "Shut up." Then went back to the room with the cat. Mikan blushed so deeply and, finally coming to her senses, exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

ummm... chapter 2 guys...

* * *

"YOU JERK!" Mikan shouted as she attacked the nonchalant natsume in the room. "you- you- you… kissed me!" she accused.

"it made you shut up, didn't it?"

"But that was my first and- and- your tounge… (mikan blushes as she recalls the event.) ! PERVERT, PERVERT! ECCHI, ECCHI!" Mikan hollered, disturbing the now-really-annoyed-natsume. "Shut up brat, or ill violate you." Natsume threatened, which made mikan back away to the corner of the room.

"Just- Just because you're a bit cool and your face is just a bit handsome, which is totally not my type I tell you,you can't do anything you want you know." Mikan uttered. "hmmmmm…. So I'm your type huh?" Natsume smirked.

"no! no! I said no didn't I ?" Mikan retorted.

"yeah yeah" Natsume brushed her off.

"Why did you kiss me anyway? I bet you like me! Heh, I'm so sinful." Mikan remarked.

"ha? Stuuuppiiiddd… it was a habit. I kiss women to shut their annoying mouths which open all the time. Anyway I need to go to town. Take me there tomorrow."

Mikan stared at him astound. Then she suddenly giggled annoying natsume even more. "you are really such a high handed, arrogant, selfish prince charming. No princess would wait for you if you don't change your attitude."

"yeah they don't wait for me; they come to me instead, since I won't go to them."

Again mikan laughed hysterically, "you came to me didn't you" she said.

"… like I said, I don't go for brats." He replied.

"uh-huh, what are you going to the town for anyway" she asked.

He looked at her, his eyes unreadable, and said, "I have to make a phone call to someone important."

"hmmm… so are you going back?" mikan uttered. Natsume ruffled her head, but didn't answer. That night, they both went to bed without saying a single word.

The next day, they walked in silence in town; there were a lot of things in their mind.

When they finally reached the telephone booth mikan spoke. "hey, so tell me your name already…" she pleaded.

"… call me whatever you want." He answered, while dialing the number.

"Well, okay… I'll call you... POCCHI, since your both ECCHI and PERVERTED."

Natsume didn't answer but you can see that it was getting to him, so mikan giggled.

"but you know, Romeo is not too bad… You see, Juliet really liked you and I am still looking for another cat to be her partner." She continued, mewing her lips as if in deep thought. "Oh, well pocchi is good enough. Hey po –"

"NATSUME! IT'S NATSUME YOU DAMN BRAT! AND I'M NOT YOUR PET!" he exploded. "Ah... hello, can I speak to the owner of the house... Narumi… yeah this is natsume... so how are they… mom and Aoi?... so they're safe (sighs in relief) what about Ruka?... WHAT?... DAMN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THAT BASTARD!... NARUMI, it's time I return and get all of the things I've lost. Prepare all the things I'm about to tell you… where I am now is not important. I'll be back tomorrow. Tell mom and Aoi not to worry too... Yeah …."

while natsume discussed something with 'Narumi,' Mikan, hearing all the things that he said, became really distressed. _So he's leaving me tomorrow huh? _ She thought_. Oh, well. It's been fun. And I'm not alone since I have Juliet with me._ She sniffed.

When Natsume hanged the phone he turned around and found mikan all teary. "… so you heard…"

"every word… Pocchi, you're a crazy bastard. After I took care of you, and fed you, and let you stay at a house with such a beautiful girl like this mikan- sama –"

"hey, hey you're being full of yourself again." He said and hugged mikan. "and my name is not Pocchi it's nat—"

"I don't care what your name is. You're leaving anyway so I won't even bother remembering your name." she said while burying her face in his chest to hide her tears.

Natsume sighed. "I'm sorry mikan. I won't promise you anything but I can only tell you this: I'll come back to you. It's not a promise but, after all this is finished, I will get you… so you're not allowed to just pick anybody you see lying on the ground and bringing them into your house, idiot. What if you picked a pervert?"

Mikan laughed heartily, still hugging natsume. "I did pick one remember? You suddenly kissed me and said it was a habit. It is true what they say: men are wolves. But I'll forgive you since you're a cute wolf, pocchi."

"haha. The cutest one there is. So will you call me by my name already." He said.

"don't forget you're still leaving me so I won't bother about your name. that's why if you're planning to come back, you have to come back early so I can still remember. And don't forget that you haven't called me my name either." She said and blushed, making her bury her face in his chest even deeper.

"yeah, yeah. Today, I'll do everything you want: clean your house, make you a delicious food, massage your feet, I'll even bath you if you want. Today, I'll be your loyal pocchi, so order me whatever you want me to do. Mikan- sama." He said.

Mikan laughed again so loud, but she can't stop the tears rolling down her eyes.

"pocchi. This is not an order, but if you want to, I'll give you my permission to kiss me." She said while crying.

Natsume held her face with both his hands. he first kissed hey eyes, then her tears, but when he was but an inch away from her mouth, he spoke. "I'm a wolf you know. So even if you didn't tell me I'll still do it anyway." And he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

The next morning, natsume put on his pants and shirt, and looked at the nude, orange-haired girl sleeping on the bed (tells you a lot of what mikan told him to do huh. ;p ). He touched her face with the back of his hands, _so smooth... _he thought._  
_

Then he ticked her per little nose. _I'll come back for you._He finally promised. _No matter what happens._

As he was about to let go of her, mikan suddenly grabbed his hands and slowly rubbed it to her face with her eyes still closed.

"Return to me soon, natsume." She whispered, and then a tear dropped from her closed eye, then she let go.

Natsume smiled and for the last time kissed away her tear. "definitely." He murmured and ran out of the room.

Mikan slowly sat up and gazed at the door for a very long time. Then she smiled. "I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

Beside her Juliet meowed and rubbed her lithe body against her naked one. Suddenly, she remembered what happened between them last night (and even if I didn't write it down, I know you guys know what happened. And if you don't... comprehend! Srry I can't write smut. :) . Mikan covered her self with the blanket while blushing.

" Juliet, he was so vigorous last night, I can't help thinking about it."

...

"meow" the cat said, and mikan blushed even deeper until blood gushed out from her nose and made her unconscious.

* * *

End of the chapter. Pls keep tuning in and write reviews. This is my first fic. So it's probably not that good. Oh next chapter something unbelievable happens so pls. read thx.


	3. Chapter 3

last chapter it. was kinda rushed srry.

* * *

Natsume came out of the cottage where Mikan is in. Outside, he saw a limousine waiting for him, and then they took off to Narumi's mansion. Narumi is one of the directors in Natsume's company. He was loyal to him, and will do anything to get him back in his position as a president (yes, he is a president of a company… surprise… srry I know it's cliché but pls bear with it ). They went over their plans and prepared it. It sure took him months to accomplish everything he was set out to do but it was worth it. Finally… finally, he can face his conniving arch nemesis and take everything he lost. Then, if things all work out fine, he can finally meet up with Mikan. It's so strange for him to be completely smitten over a brat; but it's all he can think of. They didn't even know each other that well so he can't definitely say it is love. It must be infatuation… when he first kissed her, he liked her taste so he just wanted more… but why does he feel so much pain whenever she's sad… why does he want to just make her happy all the time?... Ugh! Why can't she get out of his freakin' mind…? What the hell is he feeling…?

"… love at first sight…?" Aoi offered while lying on the bed with Natsume that night. Ever since their reunion, Aoi has been with Natsume, sticking to him all the time; and every night they would sleep together and Natsume would tell her about his Mikan. Finally, he consulted with her about what he is feeling, thinking a girl would know best.

"I don't believe in those kinda crap." Natsume replied, not getting an answer he wanted.

"You believe in ghosts…" Aoi retorted.

"They are more believable. Besides I think I can feel them sometimes." He snapped; Aoi just laughed out loud though. "You can feel them… hahaha… you can feel them… hahaha…" she teased then laughed some more.

"I'm going to sleep already. Oh… who's that lady beside you?" Natsume told her, hoping it would scare and make her shut up. Unfortunately, Aoi only laughed even harder; infuriating Natsume to the pits.

" HAHAHAHAH! A LADY—THERE'S A LADY BESIDE ME—HAHAHAHAHAH—MAYBE IT WAS SADAKO-SAMA! HAHAHAHAHAH…!" she can't seem to stop laughing…..

"Well… hehe… let's come up with a more reliable theory then. Hehe…" she said sobering up.

"I don't care anymore. I won't ever bother you again. I hope SADAKO-SAMA will get you while you sleep." He pouted, really aggravated about her just now. But his remark made Aoi laugh so excessively again; she just couldn't believe his super serious, no- nonsense brother would believe such things as ghost; and on top of that admitting it to her. Maybe the incident about them suddenly being kidnapped made him realize how important his family is to him, which made him more open to them.

"Okay… jokes aside, I guess, maybe she was your lover in your other life; reincarnated to meet with her once again. That's why you felt the chemistry between you two the moment you touched her." She hypothesized.

"Reincarnation huh… I guess that's the only way you could explain it…

"Yeah, maybe you used to be a king and she used to be a peasant girl and you fell in love with her. But you can't be together, so you got reincarnated!" she concluded, brimming with pride now that he is satisfied with that can't believe he bought it.

"whatever..." he commented.

So, maybe, it is love after all. Yeah… he loves Mikan, so much that it hurts. He can see that now.

"Well, goodnight brother. Tomorrow is your big day." Aoi said and they both went to sleep together, satisfied with how things turned out.

the next day...

Dressed in a formal suit, Natsume waited patiently inside the limo until they reached the Hyuuga's main company building, which was completely taken over because of his carelessness. Now is the time to set things in their right places.

After stepping out of the car, he first looked at the familiar building that used to belong to him, and then walked in along with Narumi (I don't really like Narumi but he is one of the special characters so I have to add him. I didn't make him talk though. Sorry Narumi fans ). He could hear the employees' whispers and murmurs but nobody dared to stop him, so he just walked in and went straight to the president's office.

"It's been a long time. Surprised?" he said, talking to the person behind the president's desk. As the president's swivel chair turned around, it revealed the person who did all these to him. One of his most trusted friends. He never would have thought they would betray him. But enough of that. He is here to get back his property, as well as his honor.

"I never thought you were dead all along. I never planned to kill you anyway. Who would have thought you would jump down a cliff. Talk about crazy." The person said.

"What are you talking about? You kidnapped my family and have someone ambush my house. Then you had someone follow me. There was nothing I could do but run. When there was no longer anyway to escape, I jumped. What's this talk about never planning to kill me?"He retorted.

"I was just having someone follow you to see what you were up to. And I kidnapped your family to use them to blackmail you into giving me the power over the company. You jumped on your own which gave me the time to find the documents concerning all of your property; it was your entire fault this happened, you know."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me. But never mind, I'll get everything back. In my hands, I have all evidences that you have been involved in some illegal transactions and I also have all of the data to substantiate that you have been cheating and blackmailing other companies as well. If this is let out you will completely fall down, Hotaru! (surprise I've kept it long enough…)" He said, holding up a chip that contains all the data he talked about.

Vexed for being cornered, Hotaru snapped her fingers and a small bunny jumped out, snatching the chip away from his hands, and then it returned to its owner who was standing behind the door.

"Ruka!" natsume cried.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I love her." He said as if explaining everything

"hohohohoho, Surprised?" Hotaru sneered.

"Hmmph. Not really. I already know this will happen, so I saved all of that in my computer. I've created duplicates as well. Your loss you two; so hand over the company and I'll delete the data." Natsume threatened.

" hohohohohoh, Our loss… I haven't lost yet!" she said and again snapped her fingers.

"What do you think I've been doing up to now after I've found out that your alive?" she declared, then two guards came in holding mikan by the hand.

"MIKAN!" he shouted.

"Natsume. I don't really get it but it sounds like you're in a dilemma. Don't worry about me and think of yourself. Do what you have to do." She smiled unhappily.

"Mikan?" Natsume said his heart in pain. This is so low of them. Seeing her so helpless like that… it so hard to breath. What have they done to her?

"hehehe… as if I'd say that! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR POCCHI! HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS MESS AND COME BACK TO ME ALREADY. HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE ME WAIT! STUPID POCCHI!" mikan shouted. Everybody in the room looked at her with shocked expression. They really thought she was a meek miss. They were so surprised that both guards dropped her on the floor which gave her time to run away.

"uh… well… I've anticipated this… so, Hotaru. What are you going to do now?" natsume returned.

"Eh… AHHHH dumbass. You let the girl go! Get her!" Hotaru bellowed, but ruka came behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"I'm really sorry Natsume. She never intended to hurt any body, pls. forgive her, I give my word that she will never bother you again." Ruka apologized then carried Hotaru out of the room.

"hey, Aoi said she misses you. come visit from time to time…" Natsume told Ruka. He really can't forgive what he did but he is still his best friend.

"Uhn." Ruka replied and smiled his goodbye taking hotaru with him along with the two guards, which led the two of them alone in the room.

"So, is everything alright now?" Mikan said.

"if it is, will you come to me?" he retorted.

"where? If you're planning on making me live in this city? I'll never agree." She complained.

"And why not?"

"because you promised to return to me. Not the other way around."

Natsume smiled and hugged her it seems like forever. "I did not make any promises, and I don't want to go back being your pocchi."

Mikan looked up at him and kissed him so passionately. "Really? You were so energetic that night too pocchi. And here i was looking forward to taming you again, you seemed to like it enough, you know. It seems that it was just my imagination." She said, not willing to give up.

"is that so? Well, I guess being your cute little pet is not so bad." He thought out loud.

"you see, no matter how rude the cat is, it always goes back to its master once it's tamed" she said and they went back to more kissing.

* * *

srry i kinda rushed it. i didn't really have some sort of plot. it just kinda flowed srry if ur ever disappointed tho. but pls. comment on making it better. thx.


End file.
